mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ты можешь стать как мы
Ты можешь стать как мы ( ) — вторая песня девятого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Она такой як». thumb|300px :Рарити ::Чем больше секретов ты поймёшь, ::Тем скорее найдёшь себя. ::О том как всё просто, когда поёшь ::Никто не знает лучше меня! :Рарити! :Йона: Ой, Йона видит! :Рарити: Когда я закончу ::Ты сможешь стать, как мы! ::Послушай, что тебе скажу, ::Запомни всё, что покажу ::И сможешь стать, как мы! :Йона ::Впишусь! :Рарити ::И не придётся долго ждать ::Узнаешь ты как стильной стать. ::Фасон и цвет поярче ::Как у всех, но только твой. ::Косички - прочь! ::Давай уложим волосы волной. ::Теперь отполируем рожки, ::Нанесём лак. ::И в пенной ванне искупаемся, ::Вот так! ::Тут блёкло! ::Тут резко! ::Тут мрачно! ::Тут дерзко! ::Не стильно! ::Не в моде! ::Но найдём мы, ::Что подходит. ::Будь тем, кем хочешь стать. ::Не бойся помечтать. ::Могу я обещать - ::Станешь ты, как мы! ::Мой безупречный план ::Покажет всем друзьям, ::Что ты подобна нам. ::Да, ты сможешь! :Йона ::Йона сможет! :и Йона ::Стать, как мы! :Йона ::Как вы! :Рарити ::Послушай, что тебе скажу, ::Запомни всё, что покажу :Рарити ::И сможешь стать, как мы! :Рарити ::Как вы! :Йона ::Як не быть так долго ждать! ::Знать моя, как стильной стать! :Йона ::Як не быть так долго ждать! :и Йона ::Чтобы стать... как... мы! |-|Реприза= :Рарити ::Ты так старалась свой стиль найти ::И изменилась за эти дни ::Мы все тобою восхищены :Йона ::И я теперь как... :и Йона ::...вы :Флаттершай, Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек и Пинки Пай ::Теперь как мы! - Оригинальная версия= Песня = thumb|300px :Рарити ::The more you know how things are done ::The more confident you'll be ::There's more to a dance than just having fun ::And there's no better teacher than me :Rarity! :Йона: Oh, Yona see! :Рарити: When I'm finished with you ::You'll start to fit right in ::Listen to me when I say ::Once you learn the pony way ::You'll start to fit right in :Йона ::Right in! :Рарити ::No need to wait another day ::To be part of our smart soiree ::The perfect dress ::A color all the rage, but still unique ::Now loose the braids ::Try a style more fantastique ::Here's what we'll do: ::A horn-icure and a de-frizz ::We'll dry shampoo this ::Whatever yak part this is ::Too curly, too blue ::Too retro, too new ::Too Twilight, too furry ::We'll find one, don't you worry ::Choose what you want to be and be it ::Picture you to see and see it ::I'm the mare to guarantee it ::You'll fit right in ::My plan, my grand design ::Your friends will thrill to find ::A new you that's too divine ::Yeah, you're gonna— :Йона ::Yona gonna— :и Йона ::Fit right in :Йона ::Right in :Рарити ::Listen to me when I say ::Once you learn the pony way :и Йона ::You'll/I'll start to fit right in :Рарити ::Right in :Йона ::Yak not waste another day ::To be part of your pony... :и Йона ::Waaaaayyyyy :Йона ::Yak not waste another day to :и Йона ::Fit... right... in! |-|Реприза= :Рарити ::You've mastered so many pony ways ::And grown a lot in the past few days ::You've shown a turn that has earned our praise :Йона ::And now I fit right... :и Йона ::...in :Флаттершай, Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек и Пинки Пай }} en:Fit Right In Категория:Песни девятого сезона